Arc Angel
by Monsieur Mole
Summary: Fem!Jaune and basically the first chapter is the setup.


**Chapter 01**

~:~:~

She was not feeling well, at all. Joan, being the air-headed girl her sisters and brother knew her as, was currently in a bullhead heading towards Beacon with an empty stomach. Not only had she woken up an hour and a half before the scheduled flight but she also quickly showered and dressed before running to the airship docks with her small amount luggage, namely a suitcase with wheels filled to the brim with hoodies, jeans, her glasses, socks, an assortment of things to tie her hair with, comic books and definitely NOT a copy of the first Ninjas of Love novel autographed by the author she won off an online auction with a month's worth of her allowance, nope, you have no proof, but she also ran without even eating a single bite of anything in the hotel room she had stayed at. Well at least she made the flight on time.

As she waited for the flight to come to an end she found herself fighting to stay awake and woke up after a short whike with an energetic ginger haired girl holding a magic marker an inch from her face, looking as if someone had caught her with a hand in a cookie jar.

"Uh, hi?" what else could she say really?

Quickly capping the marker and placing it in a pouch on her belt the ginger girl's smile grew even more as she proceeded to speak with a voice that somehow embodied energy. "Hi I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is Renny," she pointed to the Raven haired boy who currently had his face in his palm. "We were just walking around looking at everything when, BAM, I found a sleeping girl on a seat so I did the only reasonable thing I grabbed a marker and tried to draw."

"Lie Ren, and I told her not to." The boy, Ren said.

"I'm Joan. Joan Arc." Finally realizing what was said she jumped to alarm and responded, "You drew on me!?!"

"No you woke up when I was gonna do it. So congratulations you beat me this time!" Nora said in mock defeat.

"She meant, she's sorry. Don't worry she's always like this." Ren explained.

"Oh okay well then thanks for trying to stop her." Joan said blushing remembering her outburst.

"I didn't attempt to stop her I only told her not to." Ren answered calmly.

Joan looked at him confused, "Oh well thanks for… being honest?"

"Sure."

Nora getting tired of the silence took it upon herself to continue one of the few conversations she had seen Ren contributing to for so long. "So whats your favorite animal mines a sloth."

Joan thought for a moment, "Mine's a rabbit." she looked at her hoodie fondly. "What about you Ren?" she asked.

"My favorite animals are birds, actually." he said. "I never truly understood why though, all birds seem to draw my attention, they calm me."

"Aren't you calm all the time Renny?" Nora asked genuinely intrigued.

"Only on the outside." he just left it at that, when he heard a small growl come from Joan, or more specifically her stomach.

"Are you hungry, Joan?" Nora asked.

Joan blushing, nodded, "I sort of skipped breakfast, since I woke up late."

Ren reached into a hidden pocket on his coat and handed it's contents to Joan, "Here it's not much but it's what I have that Nora won't try eating." In his hand was a cinnamon flavored oatmeal bar.

"Th-thanks, sorry." Joan said while grabbing the bar and taking it slowly.

"It's fine. I have enough food to feed an army, or Nora on me." Ren said with a small smirk.

"Hey… well he's not wrong." Nora conceded.

"Well even then, thanks again." Joan said tucking her hair behind her ear, giving Ren and Nora a glimpse at her neck.

"Hey Joan whats that?" Nora asked pointing at what looked like a tattoo of a thin line on Joan's neck that oddly only went three-fourths around her neck leaving the front of her throat without a mark.

"What? Oh that I don't actually know it's hereditary, all my sisters have it and one of my aunts too." She answered feeling a tad self-conscious.

"Well it was nice meeting you Joan! Me and Renny are gonna go explore some more!" Nora said before giving Joan a hug that nearly broke a few ribs. "Ooh we should get each others scroll accounts so we can talk later." Nora stated before taking out her scroll.

"Oh okay just give me a sec." Joan said taking off her full hand glove and reaching into her pocket and taking her scroll out before dropping it in front of Ren. "Oops."

"I'll get it." Ren said while reaching for it. "Here."

"Thank you." Joan said before taking it with her bare hand and by extension having her fingers touch Ren's own.

In the short moment of contact before they both let go Nora would swear she saw Joan's blue eyes turn pink. Then abruptly, Joan collapsed, another thing Nora would swear was that the mark that seemed like a lotus flower that appeared on Joan's throat looked like it glowed and completed what appeared to be a permanent collar on her friends neck. Finally Joan's hair seemed to glow before a streak turned pink exactly where Ren's own was.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that there was a crowd staring in awe at her. The second thing or better yet person she noticed was Ren frowning at her in concern. The third was that when she saw Ren she started to blush and she wanted to jump at him and give him a kiss, her first kiss. The fourth and final thing she noticed, after ridding her mind of the Ren induced thoughts, was that she was glowing or more accurately her aura was glowing before it receded towards her back and her eyes followed it leading to a surprising development for her and everyone staring at her. She had wings, made of aura, that were nearly the length of her height. Albeit she wasn't tall only being Ren's height if she stood on the tips of her toes, but still. She looked around and saw that Ren's countenance changed from concern to awe or at least that's what she thought it was awe, his mouth was open. Everyone was staring at her and she was becoming even more embarrassed before a woman who introduced herself as the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon came on the screens ingrained into the windows. Once Glynda began speaking Joan jumped in surprise causing her wings to fold unto her back before fading, it seemed everyone broke out of their trance and continued as if nothing had happened except for occasionally stealing glances as the girl everyone had now dubbed "Angel".

"So Joan was that your semblance?" Nora asked with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know that's never happened before." Joan was still in shock and Ren was still staring at her though Nora had closed his mouth manually at some point, making her blush under his gaze. She tried calming her breathing and heart rate and succeeded in doing so even if Ren still hadn't stopped staring at her. The next question caught her off guard even if she wasn't the one meant to respond.

"Renny isn't that your crest?" Nora asked Ren while pointing at Joan's throat.

It seemed she wasn't the only one surprised by the question, "It appears… that it is. Though I do not know why."

"Well it seems we're at Beacon now and I want to explore, bye Joan." Nora said before dragging a still pondering Ren after her by the collar, in the literal sense he was nearly sitting on the floor with his fist under his chin.

"Bye..." Joan responded weakly, when Ren and Nora dissapeared from view she felt oddly sad and a tad cold. If anyone was watching her they'd notice her eyes return to blue. Now that her friends were gone she didn't know what to do, so she walked around slowly while eating the bar Ren had given her. It was then she saw a red hooded girl on the floor, everyone walking by seemed to be walking around her. Being the daughter her parents and older sisters raised she went to help Red. "Need a hand?"

Ruby opened her eyes and saw the girl from the airship holding out a helping hand to her. "Thanks." she said while grasping the blondes hand. "Aren't you the girl with wings?"

"All I'm saying is, it's not nice to stare at someone." Joan said after they had been talking about the events that transpired minutes ago while walking around campus.

"I get it, but how can you look away from something that looks that cool." Ruby countered.

"You really thought it was cool?" Joan asked with a slight blush.

"Oh I know it was cool, I also think a bunch of the guys on the ship are thinking about asking you out now." Ruby assured. "Oh and my sister Yang is gonna be so happy my first friend at Beacon is the 'Fallen Angel' I think is what she called you."

"'Fallen Angel?' I know I passed out before the whole wing thing but come on, it's not my fault." Joan pouted at the end of her statement.

Ruby laughed with her friend, "Well it works, anyway do you know where we're going?"

"Uh yeah I'm just following those guys over there," Joan said pointing towards a group of first years walking into an auditorium type room.

"Oh great, c'mon let's go in I want you to meet my sister." Ruby said grabbing Joan's arm and running at normal speeds.

"Okay." and with that one word of acknowledgment they headed inside to quickly be called over by a fellow yet better endowed than her blonde.

"Hey Yang look I've got a new friend and her name's Joan." Ruby cheered?

"'Sup?" she said popping the 'p' "Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet the Angel of First Year."

Joan groaned at the nickname, "Joan Arc and I didn't know I could do the whole wing thing."

"Arc, huh?" Yang smirked.

"Oh no my Pun senses are tingling," Ruby shivered.

"Does that make you an Arc Angel?" Yang smiled saying 'eh' afterwords.

"Boo, go back to Signal," Ruby said.

"You just don't appreciate good humor." Yang said pouting.

"I do you're just not funny." Ruby deadpanned. While the sisters were catching up with each other Joan was just thinking about how the day had gone and by extension she started thinking of Ren.

Ruby noticed her friends expression and eyes, "Whoa Joan I didn't know you could make your eyes pink!"

Joan snapped out of her trance at her friends exclamation, "Huh! I wasn't zoned out!" she forced out. "What do you mean pink?" she asked.

"Well you see Ruby and I were just talking about how she exploded and about this crabby girl named Weiss, who also joined the conversation right here." she pointed at the girl next to her, when did she get there? "And you sort of spaced out with a blush on your face and your eyes turned pink like your hair." Yang explained.

"My hair's pink?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Not all of it just like part of it." Ruby said picking out said area and holding the hair in front of her friend. "See?"

"That's new," Joan stared at it before she was suddenly hug/tackled from behind.

"Hiya, Joan. Renny and me found the coolest trees where could put sloths." the voice of her attacker stated.

"Nora I don't think Joan can breathe." A calm male voice said next to Nora.

"I think you're right Renny." Nora admitted.

"Are you going to let go?" Ren asked.

"Oh I knew was forgetting something." Nora giggled causing Ren's palm to meet his face with a tired sigh.

After gasping lungfuls of air Joan spoke, "Thanks, R- Ren." Joan said blushing a shade of red that could rival Ruby's hood.

"No problem, Nora forgets somethings." Ren stated. "It looks like the Headmaster is about to speak."

 **~:~:~**

 **A/N: (Awkward laugh). Yeah so here's another story... heheh sorry. I get easily distracted, anyway gonna go hide in a corner.**


End file.
